memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tkon Empire
The Tkon Empire, also known as the Empire of the Endless Flame, was a massive interstellar empire that once existed within the galaxy. History The origins of this empire was dated thousands of years ago when the early Tkon civilization developed on their home world as a simple hunting culture. At the time, a meteor crash landed on their world which was discovered to have been the Devil's Heart, a powerful artifact which allowed the race to erupt outward into a far-flung stellar empire. ( ) : This account states that the Devil's Heart was also responsible for the Tkon Empire in withering and dying. This interstellar civilization was believed to have been forged more than six hundred thousand years ago. ( ) The powerful Tkon empire existed for centuries where they spread their might to other worlds such as Wsor and Rzom. At its height, the Empire even sent ambassadors to the Organian civilization though the inhabitants of Organia turned them back and refused contact with them. ( ) During their rise to power, they were considered the dominant species in their part of the galaxy with them appearing as god-like beings to less developed civilizations due to their highly advanced technology. Some of these emerging cultures would view the Tkon with fear whilst others would worship them. Among their noted feats was a mastery of terraforming, the ability to travel interstellar distances without the use of faster-than-light travel and the capacity to relocate entire solar systems. ( ) At some point, their empire was centered around the planet Eremar in the Taurus Reach where they faced conflict with the Shedai race. During this time, the Shedai Apostate formed an alliance with factions within the Tkon to create a weapon capable of neutralizing and imprisoning the Shedai. Before the weapon could be deployed, the Shedai detonated Eremar's star, crippling the threat posed by the Tkon. ( ) At the time, the Tkon faced their biggest crisis which was the fact that their star was dying and threatened to exterminate their mighty empire. This led to the formation of the Great Endeavor where the entirety of the empire poured its vast knowledge and resources to save their home world during the Age of Xora. ( ) Despite their attempts in halting the destruction of their star, in the Age of Makto the Tkon were tested by the entity called 0 who along with his compatriots began causing crisis after crisis within the empire. This began with the colony world of Rzom rebelling against the rule of the Tkon homeworld. However, the empire managed to persevere through this hardship and neared the completion of the Great Endeavor which would have moved their star system around a new healthy star. But before this was accomplished, 0 caused the Tkon home sun to destabilize. This, and "a wave of supernova" ended the Tkon Empire. ( , ) In the aftermath, rumors persisted that survivors of the empire still existed but had scattered to the worlds that were once under their rule. To the other races, the Tkon became a legend that was passed down through the generations. ( ) The United Federation of Planets classed both the T'Kon and Cytherians as Index 100 on the Weibrand logarithmic developmental scale and placed them on the base line of the unaffected races (UR). ( ) In 2370, there was a sharp rise in the price of relics that belonged to either the Tkon race or those of the Chodak in sectors near the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) Government The Empire was based on the Tkon homeworld where its heart was within the capital of Ozari-thul. Its supreme leader took on the title of Empress and its symbol was that of the Endless Flame. ( ) Territory It was believed that their empire once crossed the boundary of the Alpha and Beta Quadrant where it occupied a large section of the Taurus Reach and was centered around Eremar. Their territory extended into the area claimed by the Klingon Empire in the future though it did not extend into the space used by the Tholians. ( ) External link * category:States category:Ancient cultures Category:Defunct states Category:Alpha Quadrant states